RudyOctokidGamerVA
Rudy Winter (born: October 8, 2002 17), better known online as RudyOctokidGamerVA is an Octoling-Human Hybrid and the Octoling persona of a GModder with the same name. Unlike the rest of the hostile Octolings, Rudy is one of the few friendly Octolings and one of the few autistic people in the Splatoon community. She points out that her Octosona has been innocent ever since she was born. Appearance RudyOctokidGamerVA is an Octoling. She has tan skin, has blue eyes, has light purple hair (Which is unrelated to her ink color), and wears her living Legendary Cap/Cap of Legend, which she named her "Legendary Cappy", a pair of Retro Specs, the Zekko Hoodie, black sweatpants, and a pair of Blue Laceless Dakroniks, along with a pair of light-gray socks. Personality According to the Nintendo 3DS game, Tomodachi Life, Rudy is an Independent Artist, but in real life, she is actually very nice, shy, social (Only on social media), autistic (Because she has had it ever since 2005), very caring, calm, really lazy, and somewhat weird, but overall she is a softie. Rudy might be the calm and timider Octoling, but she's always ready for anything fun. Her love of music, video games, etc. and a knack for video making makes her a perfect companion. Weapons Rudy mainly used the Hero Roller Replica a lot, but when Splatoon 2 released and on July 21st, 2017, she now has a variety of weapons she uses, but according to her, it's kind of a long list. Abilities *'Singing' - Rudy loves singing so much since she was in middle school, she took Chorus, in 6th, 7th, and 8th Grade, 3 times in a row and she passed 3 times in a row! She now sings to her favorite music whenever she all by herself or in the car with either her mother and/or father. *'Voice Acting' - Inspired by Kellen Goff (Voice of Funtime Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location), and many other of her favorite voice actors, Rudy reveals her voice in "Madling 2", a sequel to "The Madling" created by her friend, BezierToon (Now deleted). She later appears in TheExtremeGamer, Jacktropolis, and TehCanadianSpartan's videos. It's unknown who's video she'll voice in next. *'Legendary Cappy' - Ever since she got Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch, Rudy's Legendary Cap, now known as "Cap of Legend" in Splatoon 2, came to life, and she named her "Legendary Cappy". Legendary Cappy can use the "Capture" just like Mario's partner, Cappy. Friends Alyssa Lowers Alyssa Lowers is Rudy's real-life best friend. When Rudy started 10th grade with her back at the end of August in 2018, she found out that Lowers was in 3 of her classes. She may be a hard person to understand while Rudy's trying to do her thing and/or do her work, but she is a true sweetheart to Rudy. And not only that, they eat lunch together! They have conversations and chill out, and not only that, Rudy showed Alyssa WarioWare Gold on her New Nintendo 3DS XL (Galaxy Style) when they first met. It's unknown what Rudy and Alyssa go together like, but Rudy is currently thinking she and Alyssa are like Sam and Max from the Sam & Max series. To this day, Rudy and Alyssa really want to be foster sisters because they share a strong bond with each other, but it's not approved yet. So they have to wait until it's time. TehCanadianSpartan TehCanadianSpartan is Rudy's online best friend. When TCS joined the Splatoon community, he and Rudy met through a voice chat on Discord. Enemies #The Octarians #SMG3 (SuperMarioGlitchy3) #The Dark Octo-Squid Army (D.O.S.A.) #Salmonids (Except the friendly ones) #Fort Octo-Wagner #Heavy The Squid #Brian Jackson II #VinedPeach Trivia (Things To Know) *Has been autistic ever since 2005. *Has an uncontrollable love for chocolate milk, cheese pizza (From Domino's), red apples, etc. *She has a lot of YouTubers she's a fan of, but she can't name them all, but she's mostly a fan of DAGames and VanossGaming. *Rudy actually met one of her favorite voice actors, who is Kellen Goff, the voice of Funtime Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location in person for the very first time and Goff actually remembered her because of the friendly stuff she gave to him on Twitter! *She not only owns a Wii U, but also a Wii, a New Nintendo 3DS XL (Galaxy Style), Nintendo DS, a Game Boy Advance, a Game Boy Color, and a Nintendo Switch. *Rudy's Splatoon persona used to be an Inkling, but after seeing the Octo Expansion reveal, she instantly became an Octoling, which became her final form, for good. She also refuses to change back to an Inkling and hates getting pressured and worried thinking about people being mean about that. *After she became depressed about Jacktropolis' retirement, her personality changed. Category:Dumbo Octolings Category:Autistic Category:Octapiens Category:Lavender